


It's Not Mine

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Dean, bottom!Dean, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could I request a fic with omega Dean got pregnant while he was a demon and after the cure he and his alpha Sam deal with this? Some h/c or drama please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love your prompts, and i LOVE getting new ones because they make me happy. But i'm a writer, first and foremost, so I write what makes me happy, what i'm comfortable with. This has really only been a problem on tumblr, but don't get angry if I turn a prompt down. I don't hate any kinks, but some pairings I don't ship. It's not an excuse. It's also nice to REQUEST fics, not DEMAND them. I have no obligation to write your fics, and if you are rude in your requests you are damn right that's not being written. Again, A03 hasn't caused me problems. But I want you all to know that, whether or not it makes me sound like a bitch. Sorry to rant.

**Prompt:** Could I request a fic with omega Dean got pregnant while he was a demon and after the cure he and his alpha Sam deal with this? Some h/c or drama please?

 

Dean didn’t know how it happened. He didn’t even know when it happened. But he did know that his heat was supposed to hit and for some reason it didn’t. Yeah, he’d been throwing up the past few days but he figured it was a side effect of the cure or maybe he was coming down with something. His mood swings weren’t anything new, and it would be hard not to be moody knowing that he killed innocent people.

But his heat wouldn’t hit for two reasons only—either was on suppressants or he was pregnant. And Dean had stopped taking suppressants years ago. He gave it a few days even though his heat came religiously each month. It didn’t matter. After he was a week late and his heat still hadn’t hit, he knew it was true.

Dean Winchester was pregnant.

He did have sex with a couple of alphas in his time away from Sam but he had no idea who could have gotten him pregnant. He fucked his way through almost every alpha he came across and didn’t remember half the names. It must have been recent if Dean hadn’t noticed the signs until now.

And Sam dragged him back to the bunker and zapped the demon right out of him. Oh god. What would his brother say? They had been through a lot of things together and always came out on top. Hell, they survived Sam drinking demon blood and Dean just generally being an asshole with the Mark of Cain and selling his soul to save Sam—but Dean getting knocked up with a baby that wasn’t Sam’s? That was a whole new level of shit.

He dropped his head into his hands. Maybe he could go beg Sam for sex… his alpha would fuck him, Dean would say the baby must be Sam’s, and then they would deal with it like that. Problem solved.

*

“C’mon, Sammy, please,” Dean begged. “I miss you. I’ve spent so much time away from you and it’s been so long since I’ve had my alpha.”

Sam pulled Dean into the bed with him. “Are you strong enough?”  
Dean glared at him. “I was a demon, not a cancer patient.”

“True.” Sam rolled his omega underneath him and started to remove his clothes. “Well let me show my omega how much I missed him.”

Dean grinned and felt himself get wet. “Why don’t you?”  
Sam stuck a finger inside Dean’s ass. “Let’s dance, gorgeous.”

*

Dean snuck out when Sam was still asleep and drove to the nearest drug store. He got a couple pregnancy tests, blushing as he purchased them. He raced back to the bunker and peed on the tests, watching the blue plus sign appear on all three. He kept them close to his chest and let out a deep breath. “Thank god.”   
He ran into their room and pounced on Sam. “Wake up, wake up, wake up!”

Sam opened his eyes groggily. “What?”

Dean thrust the pregnancy tests at him. “Look!”

“Wha…” Sam rubbed his eyes and yawned before examining the sticks. “What are thos—oh my god.” He snatched the tests from Dean’s hands. “Are you—?”

Dean nodded. “I found out this morning!”

Sam sighed. “Man. Oh god.”   
Dean frowned. “You’re not happy?”  
“No!” Sam exclaimed. “I mean, no, I’m not unhappy. I’m happy. Just surprised, that’s all. It’s mine, right?”  
“Of course,” Dean lied.  

“Wow, that was fast.”

Dean winked. “Guess your sperm are extra good swimmers, huh?”

“Ha, ha.” Sam grabbed him and pulled the covers over both of them. “Come on, cutie, let’s get a little more sleep.”

Dean put his arm around Sam’s waist and fell asleep.

*

When he woke up, Sam was sitting next to him, frowning. Dean’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong, hon?”

“It’s not mine,” Sam said flatly.

“What are you-,”  
“Don’t lie,” Sam snapped. “You’ve been throwing up for days. You’ve been moody. I thought they were side affects…” He snorted. “You’ve been pregnant for weeks, and then you wanted me to fuck you so you could pass it off as mine.”

Dean wanted to lie again, but Sam didn’t deserve that. “I don’t actually know whose it is. But I want to raise it with you.”

“You lied to me and got impregnated by some other alpha,” Sam muttered. “I think you need to spend some time in your own room. And leave me alone.”

Dean felt his eyes water and it could be Sam’s rejection or it could be his pregnancy or a combination of both, but he really just wanted to cry. Sam looked serious though, so Dean trudged off to his room and collapsed on his bed. He screamed into his pillow and rubbed his hand over his stomach. There was nothing there, not yet, but soon there’d be a sizeable bump. What would Sam do then? Surely their relationship was over. Would he kick Dean out of the bunker, not wanting to see the reminder that Dean let someone else fuck him?

Or even worse, what if he wanted Dean to abort the baby?

Dean hugged his stomach. The baby was unexpected and a little bit of an unpleasant surprise. But he didn’t want to get rid of him. If that’s what it took to keep Sam, though, Dean might consider it.

He pinched his eyes shut and refused to let the tears fall. He wanted this baby. He wanted Sam. He swallowed heavily. “Fine. If Sam doesn’t want me, fine. But I’m not gonna get rid of you, okay?” He promised. “And Sam still might come around, you never know. He’s a softie.”

Dean felt a sudden bout of nausea and ran to the bathroom. He barely got his head over the toilet before the meager contents of his stomach reintroduced themselves. He stayed doubled over puking his guts out for a few minutes. Every time he thought that it was over, more vomit came up. He gasped and pressed his hands against his eyes, tears spilling over. He hated this. He hated the nausea and the emotions and the stupid, stupid, pregnancy that ruined everything.

He closed his eyes and rested his face against the porcelain surface. He felt a big hand stroking his hair and a large presence rested beside him. “It’s okay, Dean.”

His eyes cracked open and met Sam’s hazel eyes. “What’re you doing here?”  
Sam kissed his forehead. “Supporting my mate. Like I should have been since the moment you told me you were pregnant.”

“It’s not yours,” Dean said weakly.

“But you’re mine,” Sam replied. “And I’ll love that baby because it’s yours, Dean, and nothing matters more than that.”

 


End file.
